1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates generally to corona shielding apparatus and it relates more specifically to the utilization of corona shielding apparatus for the internal portion of an enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use conductive paint as a corona shielding means for the internal portion of an enclosure. It is also known to utilize gasketing material for sealing complementary portions of enclosures. It would be advantageous if means could be found for utilizing a portion of a gasket as a corona shielding means. I would also be advantageous if semiconductive paint could somehow be utilized as a shielding means. The semiconductive paint could provide the dual purpose of shielding sharp edges and of providing electrical isolation between conductive surfaces.